Eventually
by meiflower
Summary: Two depressed antisocial loners are cursed with immortality. If you’re going to live for eternity, you might as well have someone to spend it with. Sephiroth/Vincent yaoi, sexual themes, minor violence, language.
1. Living

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: Two depressed antisocial loners are cursed with immortality. If you're going to live for eternity, you might as well have someone to spend it with.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual themes, minor violence, language.

**[FFVII] Eventually [Sephiroth/Vincent]**

Vincent was alone.

This of course, was as per usual.

It was an unpleasant feeling, really- uninterrupted silence yielding only for steady, relentless heartbeats. They served as a dogged reminder that he was alive, no matter how much he wished otherwise. He stared at the bottom surface of the coffin lid. Reaching out a slender, gloved finger, he skimmed the surface of the cool stone.

_Frigid. A blank, dull, gray slab._

Like his soul_. _However much was left of it, anyway.

He closed his eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

ShinRa Mansion.

It was not a place Sephiroth wanted to go to but he found himself drawn there anyhow.

_When one is lost, the best place to go is the most familiar, after all…_

_And perhaps, from that point, a new road can be found._

Sephiroth stopped walking towards the old, ruined building and quirked an eyebrow at his thoughts.

_Now, when did I become so hopeful?  
_

Vincent's eyelids flew open at a sound. The raven-haired man had yet to discover what sound, but instinct made him wary. He sucked in a breath and held it, listening intently for any sign of human presence.

The air in the dark, cold coffin stirred. It was, as always, a musky scent, but at this moment it seemed laced with something unusual- something foreign and not quite discernable, but yet familiar, in some strange sense.

_Power._

Laced with- what was that… tingling feeling, grazing his cheeks? Upon recognizing it, Vincent blinked twice, doubting his acute sense of smell for the first time.

_Was it- could it be…_

But there was no denying it; the second, more subtle scent was strong, undiluted Mako.

_Who?_

Who could it have been? Cloud and the others, all the former SOLDIER members he had known were long dead; they had left him- left him in the dark abyss of loneliness he could not escape…

_Lucrecia. She had left him too. _

All these years and he still could not forget.

But this was not the time for self-pity; he had all too much time for that and this current moment required other usage of his brain. Who was in the room, or within such close vicinity that the smell of strength could be so easily detected?

Vincent's inquiry was soon answered as the lid of the coffin was thrown aside. Squinting his eyes against intruding dust and light, He was only able to identify long silver strands of hair before a crushing blow was delivered to his cheekbone, powerful enough to break a normal person's neck.

_But then again, I'm hardly normal_, Vincent pondered with a scoff, followed by rapid choking and black, black… nothingness…

He could feel unconsciousness creeping into his nerves… he clawed at it, trying to push it back… But really, what was the point?

With an exasperated sigh, Vincent allowed darkness to envelope him.

* * *

Ex-SOLDIER general Sephiroth was left with an unconscious man in a coffin. Frowning, he peered down into the features of the man he had just immobilized without any visible effort. His two magnificent emerald eyes widened in surprise and his pupils dilated as his took in the completely unexpected sight before him.

_Valentine?_

* * *

**[A/N] This is so old. I literally wrote this in 2008. Also, it should be a one-shot but the original was divided into three chapters so… three it is!!**

**Anyway, here is chapter one, revised and improved for your reading pleasure~!! I apologize for the poor quality of writing seeing that I DID NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE BACK THEN. D :**

**Thank you very much for reading. **


	2. Dying

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: Two depressed antisocial loners are cursed with immortality. If you're going to live for eternity, you might as well have someone to spend it with.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual themes, minor violence, language.

**[FFVII] Eventually [Sephiroth/Vincent]  
**

Vincent awoke to a harsh pain in his head and a soft pain in his heart. He had been dreaming…

_"Lucrecia…"_

It was a dream he had had many times before; the same damn dream that haunted his soul and racked his senses when he woke up. _Torture beyond physical pain. Having what you desire taken away from you, and then dangled in front of you, so close you close almost reach out and…_ but he knew he could not reach her. It was hopeless, a wanton desire. Pushing the thoughts of his lost love out of his head, Vincent slowly cracked his eyelids open.

He had to shut them tightly again. It must have been morning, because the sunlight –harsh to Vincent's eyes, which had been deprived from light for so long– had seeped through cracks and windows and between curtains. The ebony-haired man let out a groan and shifted from his position on whatever surface he was on. It seemed to be a couch of some kind, but Vincent didn't care to process this information. He just wanted to wake himself up, carry himself away from all this light, and maybe lock himself up again in the confinements where he belonged. Then a thought hit him.

W_hy am I here?_

Eyes flying open, he struggled to keep them that way as they were met by the light again, and settled on squinting for the time being. He looked around. It seemed as though he was still in ShinRa mansion. Not locked up as he was before, but in a dimly-lit room. How had he gotten here?

And then he remembered.

_I was knocked out._ It was as simple as that. His attacker, though- that was a bigger concern. Vincent knew there was something he had seen… _Silver strands of hair._ "Gods…" he whispered out loud. There were very few people who knew him, even less with the strength to render him unconscious, and even less with that hair color. As of those for which all three applied, Vincent almost gave a little shudder. _Impossible._ It couldn't be Sephiroth. Sephiroth was dead.

He was dead. _He was dead._

Somehow the words didn't sound as convincing as Vincent hoped they would be.

They sounded even less convincing when rhythmic footsteps announced the ex-general's arrival.

* * *

"Good morning, Vincent Valentine." Cool, mako-colored irises regarded him from the general's face. "I trust you slept well?"

_Stupid question,_ Vincent mused. _Once you've slept as long as I have, it's all the same. Excluding the occasional nightmare. _ He pushed the thoughts away. "Why are you here? What do you want? I thought you were dead! We all did! How did you return? What do you want from me?!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened amusedly as he was suddenly bombarded by questions. "Are you expecting me to answer those questions in that order?" The pissed look on Vincent's pale features told him that he had better not make the situation into a humorous matter. "Firstly, you are in no position to question me or make any demands" Sephiroth pointed out. "And secondly, there is no need to be so alarmed."

Vincent mentally scoffed at the statement. _Of course I don't need to be alarmed; this is only a psychotic, power-hungry killer standing over me!_

Sephiroth didn't need unearthly powers to tell what Vincent was thinking. "Alright," he said softly "you do have reasons to be alarmed at my presence. But I won't hurt you. At least, not unless you attempt to resist me." His voice had turned eerily dark and the last sentence sent chills throughout Vincent's body.

"So what are you doing here?! You're dead, everyone thought you were dead!" Panic and confusion were taking over Vincent now, turning his voice to a high crescendo.

"Thought. That's the key word there- you thought I was dead. But you were wrong, weren't you?" Sephiroth smiled, the expression reminding Vincent of a cat's leer. "I cannot die."

Vincent shivered "Ni- neither can I." He attempted to steady his rapidly spinning mind. _"I cannot…"_

Sephiroth's grin faded. "I know." He whispered. "That is why I came here."

Vincent stared, perplexed, at the silver-haired man. "You knew I was here?!"

"Well, not here, per say, but I did look for you. I was looking for anyone after I woke up. It wasn't until getting into civilization that I realized everyone I knew was gone. Everything I knew. It was all gone. I suppose that makes me lucky…

The scarlet-eyed man's brain was whirling. _Sephiroth was alive, Sephiroth was scarily calm, Sephiroth was no longer hell-bent on destroying the world, Sephiroth was… lonely?_ That was where logic dropped dead on the floor of Vincent's mind.

"W-why were you looking for people you knew?"

Sephiroth stared at him. "I was lonely. I woke up after being in total seclusion, wanting to die, wanting to just forget the world, and not being able to. So I went for the next best thing- trying to start over." He looked at Vincent, eyes glazed over. "It's obviously not that easy."

The gunman flinched. This was getting a tad awkward. "So you want me to help you start over? Help you live life? Why me? What exactly do you want?"

In one fluid motion, Sephiroth crouched down to Vincent's eye-level from his sitting position on the couch and breathed huskily, _"I want you to teach me how to feel again."_

_

* * *

_

**[A/N] It baffles me that people actually wanted more of this terrible writing. **

**Okay, it's not that bad, but I feel that I'm justified in saying that my writing now is significantly better… that, and I'm embarrassed to read my old works. It's a very humiliating experience for me but it helps me realize just how much I've improved. **

**In any case, here is chapter two. As you can probably see, there is something approaching from the horizon. Could it be… no, it couldn't… Or is it? Yes. It is. Two highly undeveloped chapters and I inserted a sex scene. What was wrong with me back in 2008?**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Somewhere in Between

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: Two depressed antisocial loners are cursed with immortality. If you're going to live for eternity, you might as well have someone to spend it with.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual themes, minor violence, language.

**[FFVII] Eventually [Sephiroth/Vincent]**

A serene look made its way onto Sephiroth's face as Vincent stared with widened eyes. The latter's lips parted slowly. "You… you want me to teach you how to… feel?"

"That is correct, Vincent." Sephiroth's piercing stare only added to the uneasiness the ex-TURK was feeling in response to this awkward situation. "I had everything. I had power. And I used that power. But I didn't enjoy it. I didn't enjoy anything. I had possibly the most perfect life- everything a normal person would want. Like I said, power, wealth, physical attractiveness" –Vincent's eyebrows rose at the mention of the last trait– "I had everything but had no idea how to use it. That's part of why I- well, went…"

"Completely mental" Vincent actually felt twinges of annoyance threatening to rise to the surface. How could Sephiroth maintain such an ego and address it so nonchalantly?

"Right. And that's why I came to you. Do you understand now, Vincent? You're the only one I can turn to now. You're the only one I have left." The severe intensity of the words made Vincent shudder.

"You came to me to learn how to _enjoy your damn life?_" His voice was raspy, shrill and filled with disbelief. "I'm the last person who could tell you how to do that. I made my own life into a hell- either that or I allowed other people to do it for me. I have nothing. I _am_ nothing. What can I teach you about feeling?" the words were punctuated with sharp, rigid gestures and frantic glances around the room. _This is crazy!_ Vincent's brain ranted.

When Vincent glanced back at the leather-clad man beside him, he realized exactly how close the two were.

"You think that you have nothing?" The angel's voice was soft and almost gentle and he slowly moved his hand towards Vincent's thigh. "Can you really say that, Vincent?" Voice a mere whisper now, the gloved hand began working its way up and down Vincent's upper leg.

Something inside the scarlet-clad man awoke, causing him to exhale sharply and shift his leg to meet the soft stroking of Sephiroth's hand. "I…"

Sephiroth regarded Vincent's reddening cheeks with amusement. As he leaned in, directing his voice to Vincent's right ear, he whispered, "Maybe this will be a lesson for both of us, no?"

Then he captured Vincent's lips in a fierce kiss.

Hazed, red eyes jolted open at the feel of moist, soft lips. The gunman jerked back against the couch violently, using both hands in an attempt to push away the seductive silver-haired man. It wasn't only because of the fact that they were both male that repulsed Vincent, but also the swirling memories that gathered in his head and threatened to overtake him again. _Lucrecia…_ The realization that his lover's son was the one nudging between his legs, the one making him arch his entire body, the one forcing small, unintended moans from between their wet kiss… It just wasn't right.

Sephiroth obviously didn't think that way. Shedding his armor, coat, and gloves, he sat contentedly in Vincent's lap, admiring the pale cheeks turning pink and the breathy attempts at speech the man was making. "Yes, Vincent?" He murmured, stroking the long raven locks of hair. "Is there something you… need to tell me?"

* * *

"Is there something you… need to tell me?"

The question had hung there, suspended in the air by Vincent's inability to answer.

So much. So many years of needing … someone. Anyone. There was so much.

"…Sephiroth…"

"Yes, Vincent?"

Vincent swallowed. He slowly touched Sephiroth's hand, which floated above his black hair. "I… I need this too."

Sephiroth chuckled and palmed Vincent's crotch, swiftly and without warning. The flesh in his hand was hot and hard and Vincent moaned and arched upwards. "I can see that."

"N-No… not like that… I… I've needed this… this intimacy. I've needed… someone…"

Sephiroth leaned down, directly in front of Vincent's face, so close their noses touched. He stared straight into Vincent's scarlet eyes, expression serious and intense and… there was something else. Something… almost caring. Almost… kind.

"Delivered."

* * *

It was probably nighttime now.

Vincent looked at the ceiling, not thinking, not focusing on anything except for Sephiroth's body on his.

All he could think about was the heat. The heat Sephiroth's muscular body on his was providing. It was… comforting.

At one point, Sephiroth had said something. Vincent struggled to remember. It was one sentence, something in whispered in passing, in between gasps and grunts and moans and suddenly Vincent determined that it was vital he remember.

"Does it hurt?"

That was it.

Vincent couldn't remember if he had responded yes or no.

But at that moment, he decided it hadn't.

* * *

They woke up together.

A moment passed between them. It was tentative, unsure. Neither was willing to speak. Sephiroth cleared his throat and did. "Are you unhappy?"

The question was asked without mockery, without any obvious intentions. It was more… a gathering of facts. Vincent pondered the question.

"No."

Sephiroth pondered the answer.

"That's good."

It… was good. As Vincent climbed off of Sephiroth and took in their disheveled appearances, the dried stickiness between them, the look in Sephiroth's clear eyes… he thought, for a second, that he could heal. That, perhaps, this was his salvation. He smiled, slightly. Barely. Sephiroth noticed.

"Cute."

"Huh?"

"Your smile."

"Shut up."

Sephiroth laughed.

Maybe they could both heal. Maybe they _would_ both heal.

Eventually.

* * *

**[A/N] And there it is. **

**It's non-graphic, and I apologize for this, but I need to tie up this loose end before I can shut down that account… for those who don't know, I recently made a new Deviantart account and left my old one with this fanfiction, which left several people hanging. I'm obligated to complete the fic for them and this is the result. **

**So, here's this horribly written fic. I hope those who wanted it enjoyed it, and I hope those who found it disgusting will not judge my writing abilities with this fic alone. **

**Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
